A Day in the Sun
by ElizabethLilyBass
Summary: Takes place after the Giant War. Features a day with Percebeth and Jasper. It's my first story, so I'm sorry if it's terrible.


**This story takes place after the Giant War, the demigods/gods won and the world is safe for now. Percy and Annabeth survived Tartarus and Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have now merged into one camp (in the location as the original Camp Half-Blood), combining cabins like the Zeus/Jupiter cabin, the Aphrodite/Venus cabin... you get the point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not currently, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series (tear).**

"C'mon Wise Girl, you know you want to!" Percy shouted as one of his countless efforts to entice Annabeth into joining him in the water.

It was a hot July day, with the sun shining and little to no signs of any potential monster attacks. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason are all hanging out together by the lake, Percy is the only one swimming.

"No Perce, I really don't. I'm much happier up here, with my book and the normal land-dwellers such as myself," Annabeth smiled at Jason and Piper and then sighed "Ya know, I thought you would have realized by now, we weren't all born with kelp in our heads."

"That hurts Annie, that really hurts." Percy said with an obviously (to everyone but him) fake sadness in his tone.

"Percy" and groans "I have asked you repeatedly to stop calling me Annie! Annabeth and Wise Girl are perfectly acceptable."

Piper looks up from her conversation with Jason, "Really Annabeth? You've asked him? More like commanded..."

Annabeth glares at Piper and Jason merely chuckles.

"Finally, someone's on my side!" Percy responds triumphantly.

"Don't go getting any ideas Jackson," Jason sneers as he notices Percy's eyes light up.

Annabeth looks at Percy and then Jason appalled, " Excuse me Jason, but if I'm right in what I think you're implying, which let's face it, I always am, Seaweed Brain doesn't need a warning from you. He's perfectly happy with me as his girlfriend."

"That's exactly right. And since we're so blissfully in love, you won't mind joining in the water, right Annabeth?" Percy asks hopefully.

"Well although I am very impressed with both your striking efforts and correct use of 'blissfully'," Percy smirks up at her "I will have to decline."

"Fine. If my words cannot convince you, I guess I'll have to resort to my powers."

"What?! Percy no don't-" And with that a rather larger wave, especially for a lake :), pulled Annabeth into the cool water.

After about two minutes Piper and Jason came to the conclusion that Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be coming up for a while, and had resorted to other activities... (wink wink)

"Wow, it really is getting pretty hot out here," Jason strips off his shirt "Would you care to join me for a swim?" He then jumps up to offer his hand to Piper.

"Uhhhhh..." A seemingly entranced Piper mutters as she stares at Jason's beautifully crafted six-pack. Yeah, monster fighting can do that to a guy.

"Piper," Jason smirks, "Enjoying the view?"

"What?" Snaps out of her trance "I wasn't... um... what did you ask my initially?" She says trying to cover-up her minor slip-up. Then again, they had been seriously dating for over a year, and she had caught Jason doing and saying much cruder things about her (though it was very cute) than her just looking at his abs. So was it really that much of a slip-up?

"I asked if you wanted to go for a swim." He says still offering his hand to her.

"Oh, no thanks. I want you to keep teaching me about Roman-y stuff, will you pleeeeeeaaase?" She says using her best puppy dog face.

Jason smiles at her, "Oh come on, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Piper says innocently.

"You know like what. And besides, I'm positive we have time for a study break. After all, I am your teacher."

"You make a valid point, I suppose it would be rude of me to disregard a direct order from my favorite teacher," Piper smiles up at him "Fine, I'll go in with you."

"Fantastic."

Piper and Jason both make their way to edge of the deck. They both immediately dive in, but when Piper comes up from the water, Jason is nowhere to be seen.

'Where is he?' She thinks to herself, just then she feels something bump into her right leg, and then tug on her right foot. As she starts to get worked up she is dragged into the water.

Finally breaking away from someone or something's grasp, Piper breaks through the surface of the water and screams, happy she's able to without sucking in a huge amount of lake-water.

"Pipes relax, it was just me. I mean we're in a lake, in a camp fixed to let in absolutely no monsters, what did you think I was?" Jason asked being unable to contain his laughter.

"I don't know! I wasn't really thinking, all I knew was that I didn't see you, and something was pulling my into the water!"

"Not to mention you've been on multiple quests, faced some of the oldest monsters in history, and are one of the best fighters at the camp." He said still laughing.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Piper stated firmly.

"Really?"

"No." She said as she pulled Jason in for a kiss. He obliged more that willingly.

"You two seriously need to get a room." Percy said. When did they come back up from the water?

Piper pulled away from the kiss blushing, and Jason looked about ready to kill Percy right there and then for interrupting him and Piper.

"You should not be talking. You were down there for like what, 15 minutes?" Jason asked while glaring at both Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh please, it was barely ten minutes. And besides, how do you even know what we were doing down there? We could've been discussing battle strategy." Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth this whole camp could've guessed what you two were doing down there. Ever since the first day you guys actually became Percebeth," Annabeth looked shocked and slightly embarrassed that Piper knew about when she and Percy were thrown in the lake.

"Yep, that's right. Clarisse was happy to share that little story with me. Oh, and my mom told me she made that nickname for you guys, I think it's just great." Piper says with faux pep, giving Annabeth a thumbs-up.

"I'm sure you do... Jasper." Percy said smirking, while Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay wait a second, your mom actually made a couple's name for us? That's kind of hot." Jason said staring at Piper. Piper just looked confused at his last statement and turned backed to Annabeth and Percy.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Piper inquired.

"Let's play a game!" Percy shouted exuberantly.

"Yeah! Let's play truth or dare!" Jason said looking way too excited.

"Oh Gods." Annabeth, Percy, and Piper all face-palm.

**And finished! Thanks so much for reading, and please review if you'd like me to keep going :) Bye!**


End file.
